badgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Mess Express
(The Orginal Sad Girls) "The Sad Girls" is a term coined by Julie was a clique in Season 9 in the first half. They deemed by Mehgan, Julie, and Falen as a group of girls who was an embarrassment to them. Julie also gave them the nickname "Hot Mess Express" due to their loud nature and excessive drinking. It was very short lived as they all turned against each other eventually. Description The party girls of Season 9. Personalities Erika: The leader of the pack and occasional hothead. Began bullying Rima with the pabs. Removed in Episode 5. Christina: Go with the flow however an occasional hothead. Probably fought the most in group mainly with Julie. Removed in Episode 6. Rima: Party girl, frenemies with Mehgan. Turned on Christina & Andrea. Stayed Ashley: Party girl, peacemaker of the group, turned on Andrea. Stayed Andrea: Erika's replacement, party girl instantly feuded with the three girls, was turned by Rima & Ashley. Left in Episode 10. The First Group *MEMBERS: Erika, Christina, Rima & Ashley History"' These group of girls were deemed an embarrasment to Mehgan, Falen, and Julie or the P.A.Bs. The clear divison began on the first night at the club. Rima Ashley, & Erika are dancing on top of the table which shocks the other specifically Mehgan who was Rima's roommate and who she also thought was a trashy girl but she learns that she was a "slore". After a while, Erika went to another club only to pass out at that club. Then Julie called out Christina for being fake which almost leads to a physical altercation between the two but they were stopped by Ashley & Falen. After the fight, Rima tells all of the girls that she found Erika passed out at another club. Only Ashley & Christina helped Rima with Erika. While Erika was asleep, Mehgan & Falen placed sraicha and toothpaste on Erika. While the four were preparing to get in the hot tub, the other three were making comment towards them in which Erika had overheard Mehgan making a comment about Rima. She tells Rima in which she confronts Mehgan which the 2 got into an altercation. Later that day, Mehgan is seen picking on Ashley which upsets Erika & Christina the eventually it also upsets Rima when Erika told her what was going on. Ashley does not realize that she is being picked on until Julie actually tells her what Mehgan is actually saying about her. When Ashley comes back into the house, Christina, Rima, & Erika tells Ashley she needs to stand up for herself more. At dinner, Christina & Falen almost got into a physical altercation as well which Julie did this out of spite. They were also seen dancing on top of the tables. Then Erika gets sick which Rima stays home leading Ashley & Christina to go out which angers Julie. Back at home Erika & Rima decided to throw shade at Mehgan by writing multiple things on her poster. On the way home, Julie makes a reference about Christina's upper area. After seeing what was beig said about her, she gets into an argument with Rima & Erika. Then Mehgan & Rima began destroying each other's stuff despite making an agreement not to touch each other's stuff hours before. The two engage in a fight yet again which Erika breaks up, leading to an argument between the two giving Rima time to grab some cranberry juice to give Mehgan a "cranberry shower". While the two are fighting, Christina confronts Julie about what was said in the limo which leads to a fight between the two. After what went down on this chaotic night, only Erika, Rima, & Christina wanted to vote Mehgan out the house which fails due to Ashley not participating. A few days later Mehgan & Erika are seen pulling Julie & Christina away from each other after they fought due Christina listening to the "PABS" confessional. Rima began showing signs that she didn't trust Ashley and she begins crying to the other three girls which Erika thought Rima was playing both sides. With distrust showing among the group, Julie devises a plan to break the 4 up, so she decides to pretend to make peace with the girls. So Julie tells Erika that Rima said they couldn't be cool with each other because Erika said not to which angered Erika. Erika confronts Rima which she denies. Now Rima becomes a target of relentless torture from Erika, Mehgan, Falen, and Julie. Christina did go along with it at first but she had remorse for her actions and apologizes to Rima. While Rima continues to be tortured, Christina becomes disgusted with Erika's action. By then Rima's matress is thrown in the pool, which opts Ashley to stand up to the 4 which leads to an argument with Ashley & Erika. Knowing that Ashley has her back, Rima begins talking to Ashley again since the night of the vote. Christina begins isolating herself from the group. Ashley tries to plan an activity for the whole house which Christina is down for but Erika & Rima do not want to be near each other meanwhile Erika tells Ashley she's still cool with her. Only Christina & Rima leaves with Ashley. Back at the house Falen gets into an arguement over the phone after she insulted Erika by calling her a nappy headed ho. Falen tells Erika about the phone conversation which angers Erika. When Rima comes home, Erika confronts her and reveals that she actually felt bad about what she did to Rima but changed her mind after what she heard about the phone conversation. Erika later confronts Rima again but tells Rima she really thought that they were going to be best friends leading to the infamous "Pretty Girl Bounce Dance" which Erika says "I Don't Understand Bitch Don't Understand." The next day Rima & Erika get into one final argument, Erika makes a comment about Rima's mothering skills which leads to a fight between the two. After the fight the other 4 began celebrating until Erika was informed that she was going to be sent packing which upsets everyone except Rima. Julie & Christina were the most upset, Julie because her plan backfired and Christina because Erika allowed Julie to manipulate her. The Second Group '''*Members: Christina, Rima, Ashley, & Andrea History A new picture is on the wall, everyone except Rima said that she looked like a hood rat. Even thought Ashley & Christina said the new girl looked ghetto, she might be cool. Rima was only hoping it was someone she hopes she get along with. In comes Andrea, the new girl is the PABS instantly wrote off meanwhile Ashley & Christina are welcoming of Andrea and decides to take Andrea out. The three come home which Rima meets up in the girls bedroom which Ashley & Christina tells Rima that Andrea is cool now reforming the "SAD" Girls. The other 3 gives Andrea hard time especially Mehgan who jealous of her. The four girls leave for lunch, while they are gone the other three are looking up Andrea. When the girls come home the other three began hecking Andrea leading to an argument against Andrea and the three until Ashley steps in which makes the argument 2 on 3. The argument ends with Christina & Rima pulling Ashley & Andrea away from. The two are proud of Ashley for not only sticking up Andrea but herself also. The girls are sent to La Paz which everything is running smoothly in the group until Christina is left alone in the room. Christina begins arguing with Andrea until Ashley steps in. Now Christina goes off on Ashley which shocks Rima who was holding Christina back. Ashley gets in Christina's face, Christina tries very hard not get physical however she ends up kicking Ashley. After this all three of the other girls rethink their friendship with Christina. After Christina apogizes for what she did, Andrea instantly forgives her meanwhile Rima & Ashley aren't completely sure. Ashley goes to the aid of Christina when Christina flips out on her ex-boyfriend and destroys the phone room. Ashley along with Andrea try to calm Christina down. Over with Christina's temper, Rima begins to befriend Falen who bonded earlier over their background and confides in her about Christina out of control temper. Category:Cliques Category:Clique Category:Heroric Cliques